Cousins
Cousins is the 19th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Waiting For Mr. MacRooney season 1 you've got to be you season 2 a very special delivery season 5 kristen has a surprise tell a friend and the Season 3 episode My Friend The Post Man AKA wating for grandpa with barney. Plot Robert and Jason are waiting for Mr. Brown. Linda and Danny might wait for Mr. Brown but Kim was waiting for Mr. Brown, the mail carrier to arrive. His cousin andrew and His cousin mateo. Cast OF 40 COUSIN #BARNEY -GRANDPA #Min - Tosha #Jason -JEMIMA #Robert - MUM #DAD -TROY #Jill -GREAT AUNT FOREOTTA'S #Danny -HANNAH #MR. MACARONY -MR. GREEN #Keesha -TINA #Jeff -DEREK #Emily -KATHY #MICHAEL -LUCI #Linda -JULIE #Kim -DAVID #Mr. Brown -STACY #KEMMY -SARAH #Andrew - MAXS #Mateo -LAREN #YOSHI -ADELADE #BABY BOP -BJ SONGS #BARNEY THEM SONG #I USED TO BE AFRAID #PEOPLE HELPING OTHER PEOPLE # YOU CAN COUNT ON ME # WHEN I GROW UP # HOORAY FOR MOMS AND DADS # WHAT I WANT TO BE # I JUST CAN'T WAIT # WALK AROUND THE BLOCK # WHO'S INSIDE IT # MY YELLOW BLANKEY # THE YUM YUM SONG # CLEAN UP # TAKING TURNS # MAIL SONG # HELLO,GOODBYE # I LOVE YOU Trivia *Min and Tosha is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her Doctor.and hannah likes to going to the doctor jason gets upset he's criying about the doctor when she sad *This marks the final appearances of Jason, Mateo and Andrew. Jason will return to Do The Alphabet. with read with me/dance with me the cousin with grandpa in my pocket relesse on pbs kids/cbeeies/bbc. *This is the only appearance of Mr. Brown. hannah wear cloths from''i''tty bitty bugs hair style *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same shirt from Once Upon a Time. and blue pants. And two hairstyles. *Jason masson wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. yellow shirts a *HANNAH WEAR THE SAME SHIRT FROM ITTY BITTY BUGS PINK SHIRT *MIN,JASON,TOSHA,AND TINA. *#MIN. *nd that pocket is a blue jeans. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hair-style. *Andrew wear the same clothes from My Friend The Post Man. And a short hair. *Mateo wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *At the end of the Barney doll with the mail letter.jason masson from''a fabulous family photo *Jason was the fiffth child to turns off the lights. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Good Job!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Exellent Exercise!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in You've Got To Have Art! *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". "Cousins" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on Cousins #End Credits #Let's Play School Trailer #What a World we Share Trailer #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Generation